HAMLET OFELIA SUTCLIFF
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: WILLIAM ESTA MOLESTO CON GRELL POR IRSE A JUGAR A HAMBLET CON EL DEMONIO Y PIENSA CASTIGARLO.


La idea de esta historia sale del OVA "HAMBLET" DE KUROSHITSUJI, sobre lo que pasa después de que William T. Spears va por Grell Sutcliff.

CONTIENE UN PEQUEÑO LEMON, MUY LEVE YA QUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO ESCRIBO Y ESO NO SE ME DA MUCHO.

* * *

**Will por favor suéltame, me haces daño.-** William llevaba a Grell de la oreja lejos del teatro donde hace unos minutos se habia presentado la obra "Hamblet".

**-No solo abandonas tu trabajo, si no que te pones a jugar con ese perro escoria y su amo.**

**-Will, me necesitaban, si tu hubieras visto a ese mocoso engreído y a sus sirvientes idiotas, toda una vergüenza la obra hubiese fracasado, solo con mis grandes dotes de actriz salio a flote... Aahhh! Basta William!**-Grell recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la Death scythe de William.

**-Callat te vez ridículo ademas de que interrumpiste la obra con una aparición escandalosa y poco realista, Ofelia no revive en Hamblet.****e, te lo mereces, **

-Pero Will, Ofelia no podía morir, no cuando tantos hombres bellos la rodeaban.. Aahh!... Will?, ¿que haces William cariño?.- los shinigamis ya habían llegado a su hogar, (William y Grell tenían una relación en secreto, no era como si Spears se avergonzara de la pelirroja, pero no quería ser molestado ni oír alegatas sobre una preferencia y favoritismos hacia Sutcliff, ya había comentarios como: -Cuantas veces se necesita abrirle las piernas al gerente para evitar horas extra.- ó -ahora el palo en el culo ya no es Spears.- para William era muy molesto e incomodo y aunque seguro aquellos que se burlaban encontrarían un castigo serio, nada los amedrentaba y las burlas continuaban. El moreno Shinigami estaba muy molesto, el no seria la burla de nadie).

Al llegar a su apartamento, entro a su alcoba con Grell y lo lanzo bruscamente sobre la gran cama.

**- Te haz portado mal Sutcliff y vas a recibir un castigo grave. **

**-¿Eh?... **

**-Nnniaahn! Will que haceees, Oh Dios de la muerte! Will, deja de jugaaar!. **

William se hinco al pie de la cama donde colgaban las piernas de Grell y las separo, comenzó a acariciar sus pantorrillas y a dejar pequeños besos en su camino mientras iba subiendo, el moreno amaba esas largas y delgadas pero bien torneadas piernas, quería violarla, hacerla suya, mostrarle a quien le pertenecía pero no, debía castigar lo con algo que el pelirrojo no disfrutara, lo haría pagar.

**-Nnh Aaah Oh Will! Porfavooor... **

**-por favor ¿que?, **

**-¿Que quieres Sutcliff, dime lo que quieres.**

Grell odiaba mendigar, no era divertido, el quería que William descargara su frustración oh era tan divertido el sexo furioso con Will, tratando de demostrar que el era el Dios del sexo y claro que lo era, de lo muchos amantes de Grell ninguno se comparaba con el gerente del despacho de la división de Londres, pero Grell no se lo haría saber nunca, disfrutaría cada momento.

William no recibio respuesta, solo escuchaba los geminos de su ardiente compañero, siguió besando las bellas piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos, en la cara interna de los muslos de Grell dio una gran mordida, dejando un marca roja que poco tardo en ponerse morada. La pelirroja grito de dolor y placer.

**- Aaahh!, es tan bueno!. **  
**- Vamos aaamooor NO seas Maaaloo y déjate de juegos. **

El moreno comenzó a lamer la zona dañada hasta que

Hasta que algo le llamo su atención y se detuvo abrupta mente.

**-¿Eh? Will ¿que pasa?, no te detengas... **  
**-¿Que es eso?... **  
**-¿Que cosa amor?..**.

William dio un pequeño jalón a la ropa interior de Grell para indicarle el problema.

**-Es blanco... Y grande. **

**- ¿Eh?... Vamos Will, es color de la pureza.**-dijo la pelirroja entre risitas.

**-Esto es un insulto. **

**- Debo deshacerme de esto, definitivamente no te queda... Pequeña ramera. **

William bajo de un tirón fuerte la ropa interior de la pelirroja y comenzó a masajear la evidente y creciente erección de la jadeante pelirroja.

**-Mmmh... **  
**-Nnnniaaah... **  
**-Oh Dios Will. **

William sonrió se lamió los labios y comenzó a lamer, besar y mordisquear la excitación de Grell. primero lamió la punta y succino un poco, el miembro comenzó a gotear, William metió todo el miembro en su boca, dándole el placer que tanto deseaba, comenzó a mover la cabeza de adelante hacia atrás,

Los gemidos de Grell lo llenaban de satisfacción, el moreno comenzó a tararear enfatizando el movimiento ayudado por las caderas de Grell haciendo chocar el miembro en el fondo de su garganta.

**-Oh William! Estoy taan sercaa..-** la pelirroja tomo la cabeza de su superior por el cabello acelerando los movimientos.

-**Oh siiiii, más rapido, rapido, duro William, ya casi... **

En ese instante William se detuvo, saco el firme miembro de su boca y se levanto. Le dio una ultima mirda a la deshecha pelirroja jadeante de éxtasis y se marcho, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación hablo.  
-¿Sientes eso? Recuerda lo bien, tenlo en mente la próxima vez que pretendas abandonar tus obligaciones...  
-Con esa intensidad deseo que seas responsable...

**-Ahora termina tu solo el trabajo Zorra. **

William se fue a la sala y comenzó a leer un libro tranquilamente hasta que un grito de éxtasis lo interrumpió.

**- Oh Dioses de la Muerte! Siiii Williaaam! **

La pelirroja había terminado con el trabajo; William no pudo evitar sonreír. Dejo el libro a un lado, se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación. Otro trabajo le esperaba a esa ninfomana.


End file.
